1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a mechanism for connecting a tongue and a buckle of a seat belt apparatus which is installed in vehicles or the like and, more particularly, to an automatic buckling device for automatically connecting the tongue with the buckle when the tongue is brought close to the buckle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an occupant uses a seat belt apparatus installed in an automobile, a tongue attached to a seat belt is manually inserted into a buckle.
Since the buckle is disposed on one side of a seat, the occupant must twist the upper half of his body in an uncomfortable posture in order to insert the tongue into the buckle.